


Get Out of Our Hair!

by orphan_account



Series: The Library [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anonymous prompt: shallura nsfw: 5 times where they almost get caught fucking by the paladins/coran and the one time they were discovered.Allura pads towards him, his vest hanging from her bare shoulders. Shiro sighs as she nears, shifting up to the edge of his bed in anticipation. But Allura stutters, stops just out of reach. Her eyes flick towards the door."Before we get too comfortable,” she starts. Her fingers reach up to play with the tab of the zipper where it rests at her collar. Just over the soft dip between her collarbones. Shiro drags his eyes away from that hint of skin and glances back up at her face. “Are you sure no one’s going to bother you here?”





	

1\. Allura pads towards him, his vest hanging from her bare shoulders. Shiro sighs as she nears, shifting up to the edge of his bed in anticipation. But Allura stutters, stops just out of reach. Her eyes flick towards the door.

“Before we get too comfortable,” she starts. Her fingers reach up to play with the tab of the zipper where it rests at her collar. Just over the soft dip between her collarbones. Shiro drags his eyes away from that hint of skin and glances back up at her face. “Are you _sure_ no one’s going to bother you here?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Shiro says. She relaxes at that and wanders close enough that he can reach out and grab the bottom hem of his vest, guiding her to stand between his knees. “I am the leader of Voltron, but I don’t get as many visitors as you might think.” He leans in and trails kisses down her collar. He grabs the zipper and eases it down, down, and he can see now she isn’t wearing a bra-

Knocking sounds sharply. They both jump and Allura leaps back from him like a spooked cat, grabbing the vest in both hands and pulling it shut. She backs up several huge steps towards the bathroom, warily looking between Shiro and the door.

“Yes?” Shiro calls. The door suddenly slides open and Allura nearly throws herself into the bathroom and out of sight.

“Shiro!” Coran steps into the room. “I need your help. Pidge was experimenting with some of the code for the training deck and one of the dummies has gone mad! It’s tearing the deck apart! No one else wants to take their chances with it. I need to ask you to, regrettably, put it down,” Coran sniffles as if the dummy were an old pet. Shiro sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, I’ll uh… I’ll be right there,” Shiro says. Coran salutes and runs out of the room and down the hall. As soon as the door shuts behind him a loud thud sounds from the bathroom where Allura thumps her head against the wall.

 

2\. Aside for his room, Shiro had another place on the ship that was all his own. The black lion. The cockpit glows in a soft purple and from up here, they can see if anyone comes looking for them.

Allura’s perched in his lap, her lips latched to the side of his neck. She grazes him with her teeth and he shivers lightly. Shiro threads his fingers through her hair with one hand. The other grips the back of her thigh. He tugs their hips together and Allura laughs softly.

“Oh, you are excited aren’t you…” she purrs, settling in and grinding down on the bulge in his pants. A shudder runs up Shiro’s spine, gasping in her ear, his fingers digging into the soft flesh at the back of her thigh.

A green blip flashes in the corner of his eye and Shiro whips his hand out to turn off the video feed. Allura stiffens against him, her nails digging into his chest.

“Ah-” Pidge’s voice sounds throughout the cockpit. “Your video’s out,” she says. Shiro opens his mouth, tossing around for an excuse.

“Yeah, uh… I just got here and noticed it was out. I’m- I’m working on it right now. What do you need, Pidge?”

“Uhm, I wanted to take a look at some of the black lion’s code, remember? I wanted to compare between all the lions, you told me to meet you here… all that stuff?” Pidge says. Shiro lets out a slow breath and rests his head on the back of his chair. Of course. He remembers that now. Allura sits up and pins him with a soft glare.

“Yeah!, Yeah, sorry. Slipped my mind. I need to.. I need to clean up a bit but meet me here in a few minutes,” Shiro says. Allura’s glare deepens by a few degrees. Shiro does his best to look apologetic as Pidge says she’ll come over and hangs up.

“I forgot…” he starts. Allura pinches his nipple through his shirt hard enough that he groans in discomfort. “I’ll make it up to you-”

“I know you will.”

 

3\. Allura’s slightly taller than him when she’s sitting on the counter and Shiro loves it. He presses close enough that the edge of the counter digs into his stomach but, with Allura’s legs wrapped around his waist, it’s worth it.

She purrs as their lips move together, she sucks on his bottom lip, slips her tongue in his mouth. Her nails run through his hair and raise goosebumps on the back of his neck.

“Be quick,” she urges him when he lets his hand run down to her hips. He starts gathering the fabric of her nightgown in his fingers. Suddenly, Allura gasps against his lips and shoves him back at arm’s length. Shiro drops the silk in his surprise. He follows Allura’s gaze and finds Lance in the doorway, his eyes squinted with what could either be exhaustion or suspicion.

“Hello Lance…” Allura puts on her brightest voice, the one Shiro recognizes she uses when she’s trying to be nonchalant. Lance looks around the room, frowning.

“What are you guy doing up so late?” he asks after a heavy pause. Allura glances between them, panicked for all of two seconds before she cups Shiro’s face in both her hands and squishes his cheeks.

“We couldn’t sleep, and Shiro here,” she pats him like a reliable old dog. “Was just showing me how he does his eyeliner.” Lance thinks for all of half of second before he nods as if that makes perfect sense. Of course Shiro would be giving Allura beauty tips in the middle of the night… in the kitchen.

“Really? Man, I’m jealous. Tell me all about it later, but I’m beat right now. I can’t ever get the right side even…” Lance pads into the room, over to the sink, and pours himself a glass of water. He leaves the room with a tired wave.

 

4\. Allura has him pinned tight to the wall. In the shadow of a pod her eyes nearly glow with intent. Her hand slides down his belly, tugging up his shirt to his navel.

“I’ve finally got you where I want you,” she says. It’s mostly to herself but she sounds so genuine and relieved that he almost laughs. The only thing that stops him is her hooking her fingers in the front of his pants and tugging them open. She palms the bulge in his underwear and Shiro groans through his teeth.

“Is someone there?” a voice calls out on the other side of the room, tinged with fear. Allura’s eyes shine with irritation and she squeezes his arousal just a hair to hard. Shiro huffs and pulls away when footsteps approach their hiding spot. Shiro gets his pants zipped up just in time for Hunk to round around the tail of the pod. All three of them flinch away from each other.

“Oh, it’s you guys,” Hunk says. He tips his head, looking back and forth between them. “What..brings you here-” He seems to change his mind and shakes his head. “You know what? Nevermind. I don’t need to know. Coran asked me to finally take that jet fuel off the pod Pidge modified.” He reaches up and slaps the side of the pod. “I think it’s this one.” Shiro and Allura share a look of mild horror.

“That’s still on there?” Allura sighs. She turns away from him and Shiro lets his shoulders drop. Another distraction.

“Isn’t that stuff really explosive?” Shiro asks. Hunk sets his toolbox on the floor and starts pulling off a side panel.

“Enough to blow this whole room and every pod in it to shreds,” Allura says. She takes the panel from Hunk with alarming ease and rests it against the wall. “Come help us Shiro. This is a deathtrap.”

 

5\. “ _No one_ is going to look for us in a linen closet,” Allura says. Shiro hums in agreement and pulls her into a deep, heated kiss. So many distractions lately are taking a toll on him and sets into work without much delay. He reaches down, grips handfuls of her skirt and pulls it up enough to slip one hand underneath.

“I know-” Shiro pants against her lips. He corners her in against the wall, hidden by a shelf piled high with sheets and spare pillows. He tucks his fingers between her thighs and she hitches softly. Her whole body stiffens against him when he tugs her panties to the side. “I can’t stand to wait-”

The door slides open and Shiro violently tamps down the urge to toss the intruder bodily from the room. He stands up straight, pulls his hands off Allura. Just in time too. A stack of sheets at shoulder height shift and pull away. Keith’s eyes go wide and he flinches back so hard he nearly drops what he’s carrying.

“Uhm?” Keith huffs. He recovers admirably and tosses his hair out of his eyes in a rather obvious attempt to hide his surprise. “I didn’t realize you were already in here.” Allura’s brow furrows, thinking hard and fast.

“Oh, I was just having Shiro help me put away some towels!” She says brightly, patting a shelf behind them. “Taking a shower? Do you need one?” Keith merely looks uncomfortable and backs away towards the door.

“No? It’s just laundry day so,” he lifts the stack of sheets. “Fresh sheets for everyone. I’ll just uh.. I’ll leave a set on your bed,” Keith mutters and steps back into the hall, letting the door slide shut behind him.

 

+1 “What’s that saying you have with water and the afterlife?” Allura asks, mounting Shiro’s hips. She braces herself with one hand on his chest and he sinks even further into her mattress. Shiro spares a thought that he wouldn’t mind sleeping in Allura’s bed every night if her mattress is this soft.

“Come hell or high water?” Shiro asks. Allura nods and wraps her fingers around his cock, lines him up and a shiver of pleasure rushes up his spine when he sinks in. Shiro moans softly and settles his hands on her hips. Allura sets both hands on his chest and purrs as she grinds their hips together.

“Yes, I think that’s it,” Allura tightens around Shiro and he growls, rolls his hips up to press flush against her. “Come hell or high water, I’m getting what I want from you today.”

“Yes ma’am-” Shiro grunts. Allura sits up straight and stiffens.

“Lights off!” she calls and the room is sunk into darkness.

“Princess!?” Coran’s voice echoes in the room and Shiro’s blood runs cold. He hadn’t even heard the door open.

“Oh my god. Okay. Come on, Pidge. Goodbye!” Hunk is there, and Pidge too. Shiro tips his head and looks towards the door, pawing for the sheets and covering them up as best he can. To his horror, Keith, Lance and Coran crowd into the doorway, each of them showing a mix of horror and heartbreak. Allura puts on her business voice, which Shiro finds rather impressive for their current state.

“Are we in imminent danger?” Allura asks.

“Well no-”

“Is anyone on the verge of death?”

“No. Princess, what are you and Shiro-” Coran starts. Allura cuts him off and shoos them away.

“Then I’ll deal with it later. As you can see. We’re _busy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love taking requests~ I'm at quiddity25 on tumblr and @Quiddid on twitter.


End file.
